finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cater/Gameplay
Cater is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She wields a magicite pistol that shoots magically-enhanced bullets that inflict various kinds of damage. Compared to King, Cater shoots quickly and does not require reloading, but has the lowest raw attack. She is fast and can dodge with ease due to a passive ability that allows her to quickly cancel her current action. Her attack patterns vary; she can either shoot constantly and finish with a charged shot, or she can remain idle, let her attack charge up, and fire the charged shot. One should take caution when choosing the former strategy: although Cater can get in more hits she cannot move and shoot simultaneously, thus requiring her to dodge often if attacks get in the way. As a ranged character, Cater can easily exploit Killsight and Breaksight to take down enemies. She has good magic stats, though with her ability to fire bullets of all three elements one needs not equip her with offensive magic, and instead, equip her with Cure. Cater is a recommended character for beginners and can solo missions due to her fast movement speed, evasion, and attacks. Cater is one of the fastest and evasive ranged characters, either better or on par with Ace. Her magic gun allows for automatic Charged Shot that lets her unleash a more potent blast of damage, but does not home in at targets. During normal attacks, Cater first shoots up to five rounds of small bullets that weakly home in at their target, but are fast. After five consecutive rounds she will briefly ready her stance as she unleashes the Charged Shot, which is larger but about half the range of the normal bullets. Recoil from the Charged Shot knocks her back, making her temporarily vulnerable especially by ranged attacks. Her Charged Shot and finisher shot do not home like her normal bullets, and can miss fast enemies. Her normal bullets are comparatively weak, and have poor staggering power, but her Charged Shot deals up to six times more damage. While idle, or just moving or strafing around, she charges her shot up to three levels. With each level, the shot's power and knockback power rises, but the range shortens (for the second and third charge only). Stats Cater has mostly weak stats; she has the second-lowest HP and the lowest Strength among the party, so she should be supported with good HP-boosting accessories. Abilities Her Explosive Shell is useful against large and slow enemies. She will toss a magic stone in the direction that will explode dealing heavy damage and Stuns enemies easily. Cater's Elementillery is useful against elemental enemies, granting access to all three elements in one slot. With Flame Shot, she shoots homing fire bullets that Burn enemies, but in a manual fashion (similar to Fire MIS magic, slightly faster and longer range than default). With Frost Shot, she quickly shoots fast-traveling ice bullets that Freeze enemies in a rapid-fire fashion (similar to Blizzard RF magic, as fast as the highest level in Speed enhancement, but it easily misses as it has small projectiles). With Voltaic Shot, she shoots spray of electricity from her magic gun that Shocks enemies in a rapid-fire fashion (similar to Thunder SHG2 magic, but with the same range as Thunder SHG). Her Land Mine is best used against slow and large enemies. It is highly stunning and heavily damaging. She can also manually detonate them if close enough. Cater's Debuff Shot is useful against high-Defense enemies, such as the Flan and Strikers. When she shoots the bullet she will somersault to her right, making the ability an evasive skill as well. The Debuff Shot lowers enemy Defense considerably. She can shoot the bullet multiple times on the same enemies, and this exploitation is exceptional against Cater's low Attack power. Cater's Stilling Shot is good, but has poor accuracy. Its bullet will travel at a point above the target before bursting, spraying Stop-inflicting bullets down on the target. It is more useful against sluggish or range-attacking enemies, such as the Colossus and Imperial Rocketeer, but Cater can still manipulate the point where she unleashes the shot. Cater's Viral Spray lets her spray Poison-inflicting fluid from her magic gun. This is useful against mobbing enemies that attempt to corner her, but it has a short range, being point-blank. The Viral Spray is effective against Stopped enemies and good paired with the Stilling Shot ability. Cater can learn the Hawkeye sniping ability, almost doubling her attack range. This is best used with Wall magic to avoid interception from ranged attacks. Like with Trey and King, Cater's Hawkeye headshots kill instantly. Cater in Battle2.jpg|Charged Shot (PSP). FF Type-0 -_Cater Attribute_Bullet Fire.jpg|Elementillery (Flame Shot) (PSP). FF Type-0 - Cater Attribute_Bullet Ice.jpg|Elementillery (Frost Shot) (PSP). Cater Attacking_Final Fantasy_Type 0.jpg|Elementillery (Voltaic Shot) (PSP). FF Type-0 - Cater Toxic Bullet.jpg|Viral Spray (PSP). Type 0 Cater In Battle.jpg|Land Mine (HD). Equipment Cater's exclusive accessory is the Mage's Knapsack that increases all magic stats by 50 and grants 40% resistance against impact attacks. *Magicite Pistol *MTek-II Pistol *Magicite Blaster *MTek-II Blaster *Magicite Prime *Riot Gun *Draconic Pistol *Erinyes' Pistol *Mythril Pistol *Rune Trigger *MTek-II Prime *Missing Score *Shining Shot *Tanegashima *Marvelous Shout *MTek-ZERO (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Cater: Minori Chihara (Cater's Japanese VA), Satoko Funakubo (Facial Animator), and Noriko Inoue (Publicity Staff). Quotes Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Type-0